


Not Forgotten

by whiteraven1606



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, RED (2010), RED 2 (2013)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Movie Spoilers, Spies & Secret Agents, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of RED 2, William Cooper talks to Frank and the gang. Sarah asks about Cooper's family and Victoria decides to kidnap Cooper's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooper's Family

**Author's Note:**

> I adore crossovers, what can I say? I came home from the theater having watched RED 2 and started this right away. There are spoilers for RED 2 sprinkled in.
> 
> I will be adding tags to this as I go. There will be more fandoms crossed in because I want to have certain people related to other certain people and I'd really rather not say until that chapter goes up. I may add pairings as well, I have no plans to right now, so just a maybe warning. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in over a month so I'm hoping it will kickstart me back into writing.

**** 

William Cooper shook his head as he put down his phone. "The idiots." He shut down his computer and headed down to talk to Henry.

Henry smiled as William came into his domain. "Mr. Cooper. How is it going?"

William sighed and dropped into the chair across from Henry. "Frank just got declared a terrorist."

Henry's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? That won't end well, I'm certain."

"Not for anyone they send after him."

"You going?"

William shook his head. "I've been told to stay out of it."

Henry smiled as he cocked his head. "When has that ever stopped anyone?"

"Hmm." William sat up straighter. "Do you have anything on an operation called Nightshade?"

"Oh, damn."

William frowned. "That's not good."

****

William settled into a seat between Frank and Marvin. "Got it all sorted out?"

Han leaned out around Marvin. "Frank owes me a plane."

Frank grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

William shook his head. "Anyone else need killed?"

Victoria sat across from them. "You are late."

"I was ordered to meet the prisoner in Colorado. It isn't like I could just say 'you know this isn't going to go like you think it is,' now could I?"

Victoria hummed as she made a face. "I suppose. Next time, kindly hurry it along."

William gave her a half-smile. "I'll see what I can do."

Sarah leaned against Frank's shoulder. "How is your family?"

William froze for a moment before continuing to reach for the glass Ivan had sat in front of him.

"Oh, dear." Victoria put her own glass down. "Do we need to kill someone for you?"

William took a sip of his drink before shaking his head. "They are fine. Their mother took them and divorced me."

Victoria traded looks with Ivan as Sarah reached past Frank to pat William's arm.

"No, you can't kill her."

Victoria settled back in her seat. "Well, if she's not strong enough to handle your life then why should she get the children?"

William sighed and took another drink. "They are safer with her anyway."

Frank traded looks with Marvin over William's head.

Han looked from one to the other in the group. "Wait? Actual family?"

Marvin nodded. "He threatened Sarah so Frank threatened his family in return."

"Ah." Han pursed his lips. "I see why the wife would be upset."

Victoria frowned. "Still. That shouldn't be the sole reason to leave him. To her the threat should have been Frank's fault."

William turned his glass around as he sighed. "I might have told her what I actually did instead of the cover story."

Victoria threw a spoon at him. "You bloody idiot."

William absently caught the spoon and put it down. "I know."

Sarah tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why...why was that bad?"

Frank patted her hand. "Most people don't like being married to a wet works agent."

Sarah glanced from William to Victoria and back. "That means you kill people, right?"

William smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh." Sarah tapped her finger on the table. "Do you get to see the kids?"

William pressed his lips into a thin line. "No. There's a restraining order."

Victoria lifted her eyebrows as she looked at Ivan, who frowned.

****

"I really don't think we should be doing this."

"Marvin, are you in or out?"

"In, of course. I'm just saying...We'll probably end up wanted. Again."

Victoria adjusted her blouse. "William looked pathetic. I'm not going to just let him lose his children like I lost my son."

They all turned and looked at her.

Frank stared hard at her. "Your son?"

"This is not a good time." Victoria frowned. "We'll discuss it later, Francis."

Frank nodded. "At least tell me Ivan is the father?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Later, Francis." She got out of the car and bent down to look back in. "Do shut up about it."

Frank snapped his mouth closed.

****

Victoria sat down across from Mrs. Cooper. "I understand your frustration."

"No, I don't think you do. I mean, I knew he was an agent, but...killing people! I just...I can't have that around my children."

"They are his children as well, aren't they?"

She shook her head. "No." She turned her head towards the little boy peeking around the corner of the door. "Go to your room, Jake."

The boy disappeared.

Victoria put down her tea cup. "Perhaps he could at least speak to them by phone?"

"I don't want him influencing them at all. He's a killer."

Victoria hit her across the head and stared down at her sprawled in her chair. "Well, aren't we all?" She checked that the woman still had a good heartbeat before heading down the hallway. She knocked on the door mostly likely to be the boy's room.

The door cracked open and the little boy stared up at her. "Are you here to kill us?"

Victoria knelt down to his eye level. "No. I thought perhaps you'd like to live with your father."

The boy blinked, frowned, and cocked his head. "Mom says Dad kills people."

Victoria nodded. "Yes, he does. Bad people generally."

"Oh." The boy looked her up and down. "Do you kill people?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay." The boy's eyes narrowed. "Did you kill Mom?"

"No. I knocked her out." Victoria nodded at the door. "Can we go before she wakes up?"

The door jerked open and the girl stood there beside the boy. "You promise we're going to Dad?"

Victoria smiled at her. "Yes." Then she frowned. "He doesn't know we're coming though."

The girl grinned. "We'll be a surprise. Dad hates those."

Victoria held out her hand as she stood up.

****

"What did you do?" William scooped up Tess as Victoria helped Jake out of the car.

"Daddy!"

William hugged them to himself as Frank's gang stood around smiling. He looked at Victoria over Jake's head and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, she's fine. Probably a slight concussion, but then she was asking for it."

William sighed and picked up Jake too. "She made the only decision she thought she could, Victoria."

"Daddy?"

William smiled down at Tess. "Yes, dear?"

"Mom says you kill people and Auntie Victoria says it is generally bad people."

William really wanted to know when Victoria had become an 'auntie.' He turned and sat the kids down on the couch and let them pull him down between them. "Yes, Mom is right that I kill people sometimes. Auntie Victoria is right that they are usually bad people or people that fund the really bad people."

Tess nodded as Jake stared at him. 

William frowned at Frank as he sat down in the nearest armchair. "This doesn't actually help, you know?"

Frank shrugged a shoulder. "It might. Hey, Victoria?"

She looked like she was about to put a round into Frank. "Yes, Francis?"

"Can we talk about your son now?"

William blinked as Ivan dropped onto the couch beside Tess. "Son?"

Victoria smacked Frank across the back of the head. "I would have told him."

Frank nodded. "Sure. When exactly?"

Victoria sat down on the coffee table in front of Ivan. "He was taken from me because...well, you know why."

Tess looked from Ivan to Victoria. "Because you kill people like Dad?"

Victoria patted Tess' knee. "Yes, dear, but also because they didn't want me to stop just because I had a child."

Ivan cleared his throat. "Do...do you know..."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "He's yours, yes. I know where he got to, yes. He's happy as far as I can tell. Talking to him would be an inter-agency nightmare..." She turned her head to look at William. "Actually, we should call him."

Sarah raised her hand a little. "Uhm, does he know he's your kid?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose."

"Oh, dear." Marvin sank down onto the arm of Frank's chair. "He's going to get us killed for sure."

****


	2. Victoria's Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character I've chosen to make Victoria's son isn't an original idea on my part, I've seen it batted about Tumblr while I was on vacation. The idea made me smile, which is why I'm going with it. The character I chosen for Frank's son, on the other hand, isn't something I've seen suggested anywhere.

****

Clint Barton watched silently as the Hulk stared down at him and Phil.

Stark landed nearby. "Hey Big Guy, what's wrong?"

Hulk huffed and gently poked Phil's shoulder with a fingertip. "Smell."

Phil frowned and glanced at Stark.

Stark flipped his face plate up. "Smell? What smell? Bad or wrong? Or just funny?"

Hulk frowned and crouched down to stare harder at Phil. "Hurt?"

Phil blinked. "Oh. I'm healing. I was stabbed by Loki."

Hulk snorted. "Puny God."

Stark smiled. "Yeah, he totally was, wasn't he?"

Phil's phone rang.

Hulk reared back and blinked several times before cocking his head as Phil half-turned to answer.

"Coulson." Phil's eyes narrowed and then went wide. "I do not have time for pranks." He hung up and tucked the phone back into his pocket. "Mr. Hulk would you mind becoming Dr. Banner again, please?"

Hulk scratched his head and then frowned as Phil's phone started ringing again. "What is?"

Phil pulled his phone out and frowned down at it. "Someone playing a prank."

Clint leaned in to see the screen. "Victoria Winslow? Oh, my god, you know Victoria Winslow?"

Phil frowned as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "No, I don't."

Clint smiled as Stark as he stared at them. "She's like the best sniper besides me in the world. Her rifle work is amazing."

Natasha covered Clint's mouth with her hand. "Why is she calling you if you don't know her?"

Phil shrugged. "Prank." He looked up at Hulk. "Mr. Hulk, please?"

Hulk huffed and ran his finger over Phil's head. "For Agent Friend." He sat down and moments later Dr. Banner was blinked blearily up at them.

Phil held out his hand to Dr. Banner, but Clint stepped in.

"You aren't supposed to be stressing your scar tissue, sir."

Phil sighed. "I'm fine."

Dr. Banner frowned. "Actually, you should get it looked at. The other guy was smelling something odd."

Phil turned and started for their transport when he stopped short.

Natasha cursed in Russian and stepped forward as she drew her weapons.

****

Tony didn't recognize the guy at the edge of the crowd, but he was talking earnestly to Cap, who seemed fine, but Natasha didn't just curse for anything. Tony flipped his faceplate down and caught Natasha by the arm. "What is it?"

She frowned. "The man talking to the Captain was a black ops agent who might be retired."

Tony turned his head to look at the conversation, which seemed even more animated than before. "I'll check it out."

He clomped over and made sure to put himself between the others and the guy.

"...and then they just quit, you know? I think they were probably scared because it was really a..." He stared at the armor. "Wow. That's shiny."

Tony cocked his head. "Hi, I'm Iron Man."

The guy gave them a funny grin. "I know. I almost killed your Dad once. He wasn't very nice."

"Marvin."

The guy, Marvin, turned towards a another man that was standing behind Marvin. "What, Frank?"

"You don't just tell a person you nearly killed their parent."

Tony flipped his face plate up. "That's alright, he was kind of an ass. As long as you aren't here to try to kill me." Tony raised his eyebrows to make it a question.

Marvin grinned. "Nah. Victoria wanted to talk to her kid. Well, he's all grown up now..." He trailed off as Frank pulled him away. "What? I thought that's what we're here for?"

"Marvin, they are obviously busy. We should probably not bother them right now."

Tony caught Frank's arm. "Victoria? Victoria Winslow?"

Both men froze and Frank grimaced. 

"Maybe?"

Tony snorted and turned back towards the others as he kept ahold of Frank. "Hey, Agent! It wasn't a prank!"

****

William sometimes wondered how Frank had ever gotten an operation to successfully conclude at the rate things went for the man. He sat Tess down on Tony Stark's huge couch and watched as Jake clambered up beside his sister.

Frank stood at the end of the couch next to where Sarah was sitting beside Jake. Ivan ushered Victoria to a seat in one of the chairs as the elevator let the Avengers out into the penthouse. Marvin fingered the frame of a painting along the wall behind the couch.

William turned and they all watched Tony Stark land and walk along a walkway that stripped off the armor. "That's impressive."

Stark smiled wide at them. "Yeah, it is." He stepped behind the bar and poured himself a drink. "JARVIS says you are all as lethal as the super spies over there." He nodded towards the redhead and the man beside her. "So, I've got to ask, why are you trying to talk to our Agent?"

Victoria folded her hands in her lap. "It is my fault."

Ivan patted her on the shoulder. "No, dear. We are in this together."

Victoria looked up at him with exasperation written all over her face. "You were recovering from my shooting you, it isn't exactly like you had much say in the matter."

Ivan shrugged. "I am pleased he has become such a fine agent."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

Frank flapped his hand. "What they are getting at is that Victoria had a boy and he was taken away from her when he was a baby. We're..." He waved a hand to indicate all of his people. "...kinda hoping he'll be able to give Cooper a job where he can keep his kids."

William watched the Avengers sort through that for several moments.

The red head glanced from the man beside her to the suit that William knew was trained, but favoring his left side. "Coulson?"

Coulson frowned and sank into one of the chairs. "The only one of this group whose parents aren't certainly theirs is me."

Victoria nodded. "Yes, dear. I'm...sorry."

****

Phil blinked and looked from Victoria to Ivan and back again. "Why now?" He waved a hand at the CIA agent on the couch between his kids. "Besides them. SHIELD is always willing to take on agents. Even ones with family issues."

Victoria rubbed at her wrist. "When you were small I knew trying to meet you would mean your death. You had a...normal life and I thought that was better."

"Once I was an adult?"

"I might have protected you when I could. Marines, dear? Really?"

Phil remembered a soldier about to shoot him going down from a sniper bullet in an operation with no sniper support. "You could have gone through agency protocols once I was in SHIELD."

"I was retiring and I didn't want my enemies to catch wind I knew who a low level SHIELD agent was."

Phil nodded because that made sense.

Clint dropped to sit at Phil's feet. "So, can you stay a while? I'd love to see you work on Stark's range."

Victoria looked at him. "I think that should probably be up to Agent Coulson."

Phil ignored Clint's puppy dog eyes and lifted his chin slightly. "I think you could start by calling me Phil."

****

William settled Tess and Jake into their beds in a guest room on one of the floors below Stark's penthouse. "Night."

Tess smiled sleepily up at him. "Can we meet the Hulk?"

"Maybe tomorrow, honey."

"Hmm." She fell asleep.

Jake stared at him as William sat down beside Jake's bed. "Mom is alive, right?"

William smoothed Jake's blanket. "Yes, she is."

Jake nodded. "Auntie Victoria said you generally kill bad guys. So that means you sometimes kill good guys?"

William rubbed his hand through his hair. "It is never just good or bad guys. Everyone I kill has done something that our government thinks means they should die. I don't typically question those orders."

Jake thought about that as he tucked his pillow further under his head. "Do you ever get nightmares about having killed someone?"

William leaned against Jake's bed. "No. I have a mindset that makes me good at what I do. You might not grow up with that mindset." He smoothed Jake's blanket again. "When someone doesn't have the mindset I do it is hard to understand why killing doesn't bother me."

"Like it bothers Mom."

"Yes, like that." William brushed Jake's hair back out of his face. "Your mother isn't wrong about me. I kill and I might be a bad influence on you and your sister."

Jake sat up and grabbed William around the shoulders. "I didn't want you to leave us." He hugged tighter. "I missed you."

William hugged him tight and kissed his temple. "I missed you too, son."

****

Bruce sat down near Agent Coulson. "I, uhm, wondered how you were doing?"

Coulson turned to look at Bruce before turning back to the tablet his was working on. "I'm alright. I knew I was adopted from a young age. My mother, adoptive mother, she encouraged me to look for my birth parents when I was a teenager."

"Oh. Did you?"

"The paper records showed only a birth mother, deceased in a plane crash." Coulson glanced at Bruce. "Instead, I find I'm related to the best wet work agent ever employed by MI-6."

Bruce nodded. "DNA came back?"

Coulson nodded. "JARVIS ran it for us."

"Ah." Bruce rubbed his thumb over his eyebrow. "You, uhm, don't seem happy about it."

Coulson frowned. "It isn't that I'm not happy. She's a legend to the people that have a high enough clearance to know about her."

"Does that matter?"

"Only a little." Coulson ran his fingers down the front of his tie. "She protected me, but never approached or sent a message. She never told Ivan."

Bruce nodded. "You don't understand why she didn't?"

"Oh, no. I understand. He was KGB, she was MI-6, and I was in the USA. It would have been a disaster."

"That's actually not why I never told him."

****

Phil was vaguely aware of Bruce disappearing as Victoria came to seat across from him. "Then why?"

She wrapped her robe more tightly around her legs. "I was ashamed I'd allowed you to be taken from me."

Phil frowned. "What?"

Victoria tucked her foot up underneath herself. "I know now that I couldn't have kept you even if I had fought. I was drugged to the gills and they had posted more armed guards than was strictly required."

"That doesn't sound like you 'allowed' me to be taken."

"Well, no." She smiled at him. "I knew in my head that Ivan would have understood. He'd have gone to get you, but that's why you'd been shifted to the States. MI-6 thought he'd get captured and I'd be properly loyal with him dead."

"Sounds like a higher-up's plan."

"Yes." Victoria nodded. "I was allowed to go when you were about three weeks old. I'm actually not certain which day you were born. I lost count from the drugs."

Phil waved a hand. "That's alright. I understand."

"I went to Paris and fumed. I considered grabbing you and running for Ivan, who was still recovering from my having shot him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Your lovely parents." Victoria shrugged. "They weren't agents or plants or anything of the sort. They had been trying for a child before adopting you. I...liked killing and I didn't want to kill them." She looked down. "That worried me. I went on several missions just to prove to myself I still could kill."

Phil leaned forward and touched Victoria's hand. "Did you ever have any other children?"

"No." Victoria smiled at him. "I didn't want to lose them too."

****

Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Frank strip out of his clothes. "Did you ever have any kids?"

Frank looked at her and then at the floor. "Maybe."

Sarah scooted back on the bed so Frank could lay down. "What do you mean maybe?"

"Are you going to be mad at me for something I did before I ever started talking to you?"

"It was with Katja, wasn't it?"

Frank sighed. "She was...always my weakness." He rolled onto his side to look at Sarah. "She had a failure of her IUD. It happens."

"That can be really bad..." Sarah frowned. "Did she miscarry?"

"No." Frank rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. "We were both young. I was practically a rookie. Wet behind the ears."

"So...boy or girl?"

"Boy." Frank sighed.

"Do you...ever...talk to him?"

"He died." Frank frowned up at the ceiling. "There was a problem when he was born. Katja had smuggled herself into the States to have him. He didn't get enough oxygen during the birth and she left him at the hospital."

"Oh." Sarah bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Frank shrugged. "It happens. He was put in a group home. If I thought I could have raised him I would have."

Sarah moved closer and put her head on his shoulder. "What happened to him?"

"He somehow managed to join the Army. He was killed when his convoy was attacked in Iraq."

"That's...sad." Sarah patted Frank's chest. "I...uhm, I could still have a child."

Frank blinked and turned his head so he could give her forehead a kiss. "I know."

"Just saying."

He smiled against her skin. "I know, honey."

****


End file.
